


His

by eskimita



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Punishment, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 18:46:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eskimita/pseuds/eskimita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were his, completely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Heavenlea6292](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenlea6292/gifts).



> This work of fiction is a birthday present to my beautiful Chiquitita. May your day be wonderful.

They were beautiful, kneeling in front of him. One, darkness and power, calling to him, magic mingling with his. The other, passion and strength, his submission was truly beautiful, because he was one that no one would have ever expected to submit. They both were. Yet, despite what was expected of them, here they were, kneeling at the feet of a man so undeserving, a man with a tainted past. A cruel man. But he could forget all of that when he stared into their eyes, when he saw the trust, the passion, the lust for him. When they submitted to him, he felt a sense of peace like he had never known before. These two beautiful men in front of him had brought him that peace, had given him redemption.

Severus Snape surveyed his pets with a gleam in his eye. They were well trained, no one could ever doubt that. It had taken him months to break them both of their reckless, thoughtless, stupidly brave, Gryffindor mentalities. But he finally had. And the result was one he found most pleasing indeed. Neither one of them acted out anymore. They both knew the rules. But on occasion, he found reason to punish them, to rejoice in their submission beneath the paddle or the lash. Today was one such occasion.

“Did I tell either one of you that you could indulge yourselves in pleasures of the flesh while I was away today?” His voice was quiet, courtesy of Nagini’s venom, but the silky quality had not been lost. He knew how to use it too, wrapping his boys in a sense of security, making them feel as though he was merely interested in hearing about the compromising position he had flooed home to, rather than planning their punishment.

A murmured “No Master” reached his ears and his smile grew predatory as he nudged one head up with his boot, staring into those beautiful green eyes that had haunted him for so long.

“Then why, Mr Potter, did I return to find you indulging in such pleasures without permission? If I had wanted you to pleasure Mr Weasley, would I have not ordered it?”

Potter had the decency to blush, casting his eyes downward submissively. He could see the shuddering breath the boy took before speaking. “I am sorry sir. I- It was my idea, Master.” Severus noticed the muffled sound of disagreement coming from his other pet before it was silenced. “Y- I haven’t been permitted to play with Charlie in so long, sir. I thought- I thought maybe you were punishing me. That you had taken Charlie away because I had done something wrong. I should have come to you, sir, instead of playing with Charlie without permission.”

Severus grunted at this answer. It was true, he had removed Charlie from the areas Potter was allowed to explore in his absence. He was planning on training the redhead in a more intense game, one that Potter was not prepared for. It hadn’t been a form of punishment for Potter, not intentionally. How could he punish the pet who seemed so very eager to please him? No, he hadn’t intended to make Potter feel so insecure. But he would still have to punish the boy.

“Be that as it may, you know the rules, both of you. Neither one of you are allowed to play without my express permission, and you did not have it. Seeing as this could have been avoided by some discussion on my part, your punishment will not be as severe as I had planned. Mr Potter, if you would, bend over the rack and assume the position.” He waited, eyes gleaming with satisfaction as Potter crawled over to the rack before pulling himself up on it, hanging his upper half over the side of it and allowing himself to relax. “Because I was not clear in my intentions, you will only receive twenty lashes tonight. Mr Weasley will receive the same. You know the drill.”

He went to the cupboard that held their toys, grabbing his favorite whip from its resting place and stroking the leather. The bullwhip was short, not nearly as long as the one he had trained with years ago. But the results were satisfying. Each stripe left behind would remain pink for days, even after he applied the bruise salve that he brewed regularly. For Potter, it was a satisfactory punishment.

As he walked behind his pet, stroking his back with the whip, Severus steeled himself. The first strike was always full of anticipation for him. He couldn’t help but wonder if it would be the final punishment he would deliver to Potter, if it would break the boy. Despite the numerous reassurances the boy had given him, the promises and the contract, Severus could not believe that this was not just some cruel trick of fate. Every morning, he woke knowing that it would be the day Potter left, the day Potter told him that it had all been an act. But that day never came.

He raised the whip in the air, his cock twitching as it whistled before connecting with Potter’s back. A broken count of “one” could be heard from the boy, but his body remained relaxed, bent over the rack. Severus raised the whip again, delivering a second blow. Each blow after that landed in a different spot. Some on Potter’s back, some on his arse, a few littering the back of his toned thighs. When the punishment was finished, Potter had quite the satisfying collection of bruises forming. Severus caressed them with his hand before pulling on Potter’s hair, making the boy look him in the eye.

“What do you have to say for yourself, Mr Potter?”

“Thank you for my punishment, Master.” Potter’s eyes never wavered, staring up at him with trust and devotion. He would never understand the boy. Instead, he released Potter’s head with a grunt.

“You may resume your previous position. Mr Weasley, come forward.” Severus watched as Potter crawled back to where he had been kneeling, not even wincing as his movements caused an uncomfortable stretch on his sores. Charlie crawled forward, preparing to stretch himself over the rack. Severus stopped him with a sharp tug on his braid of red hair. “Not today, Mr Weasley. I have a new punishment in mind for you. Rise.”

Charlie stood, his eyes level with Severus’s nose. Severus pushed Charlie forward, against the wall, instructing him to spread his hands above his head. Chains came out of the wall, securing Charlie’s wrists and ankles to it, leaving him completely at the mercy of his master.

“Twenty strikes, Mr Weasley, and you will count them.” Severus waited for the nod of acceptance before raising the whip, allowing it to fall against Charlie’s pale back. Charlie tensed for his punishment, forcing himself to relax between strikes. The difference between his pets was profound. Potter was pliant, willing to do whatever it was Severus ordered him to do without hesitation, no questions asked. Charlie was a different story. Every new punishment, every new expectation, was a challenge for Charlie. The boy fought him tooth and nail before finally submitting. It was beautiful.

Watching Charlie’s muscles ripple as he landed his final blow, Severus thought of the other differences between his pets. Charlie’s eyes were always alight with defiance and mischief, very much like his twin brothers’. Charlie had a habit of questioning everything Severus ordered him to do, even if all the boy did was raise an eyebrow. Charlie was a submissive, yes, but he was not one to bend to another’s will without just cause. He had to know that his Dominant could handle him, could raise a hand to strike down his defiance. Severus reveled in knowing that he had mastered the boy, had been the one to cause the boy to sink to his knees.

Potter was almost the exact opposite. Every other Dominant who had tried to tame Potter had complained, said that the boy would not be broken. When Severus had acquired the boy, he had pictured a great struggle to bring Potter to his knees. He couldn’t have been more wrong. Potter had willingly sank to his knees the moment Severus had secured the collar around his neck, not bothering to question what it was Severus expected of him. It was a power trip, looking at the mirror image of James Potter kneeling before him. Every punishment, knowing that he was causing Potter pain, but seeing those eyes, Lily’s eyes, full of trust, spurred him on. Seeing Potter bend so easily to his every wish was beautiful, the perfect revenge. No matter what he did to the boy, no matter what punishment he gave him, those eyes never flashed with defiance or rage. No, those were not the eyes of James Potter’s son, the boy who had been the bane of his existence for so long. Those eyes were Lily’s, loving, trusting, perfect Lily. Every time he punished Potter, trying to spur the boy into his old ways, he only received a look of pure devotion, the same look the boy’s mother had given him all those years ago.

It was the most pleasurable pain he could ever imagine, looking into those eyes. As Severus released Charlie from his bonds, he broke himself out of his train of thought, watching as Charlie crawled back to his position beside Potter, kneeling.

“To bed with you both. Neither of you will be healed until tomorrow.”

Both boys nodded their acquiescence, crawling out of the room. Severus sank into his armchair and summoned a bottle of firewhiskey, foregoing a glass. Yes, his pets were perfect. And they were his, and only his.


End file.
